This invention relates to hand tools and more particularly to a tool for removing lawn mower cutter blades.
Lawn mower cutter blades generally comprise a generally flat elongate member having a cutting edge adjacent each end and on the opposite sides. Such cutter blades normally have a center opening for being attached to a spindle shaft by a bolt which is threadably received in a bore formed in the end of the shaft. In order to securely attach the blade to the shaft, it is necessary to apply a relatively high torque when tightening or loosening the bolt. The application of such high torque forces has a tendency to rotate the blade and drive shaft. For this reason, it is necessary to attempt to hold the blade in some fashion to prevent rotation when the blade is being attached or removed.